


On Purpose

by Miraculous_Lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Lady/pseuds/Miraculous_Lady
Summary: Ladybug realizes her only option to help Chat through a rough time.





	On Purpose

Chat’s mind was racing throughout his patrol. His father had scheduled so many photo shoots for him in the next few weeks for the launch of his spring line, which means he would be missing school. School was Adrien’s haven, and the thought of having even less time with his friends was making him more anxious. 

At least he could escape as Chat when everything got too overwhelming, and he always had a place to go where the door was always open. Chat continued his patrol in a daze, not really seeing. That is until he realized he was on her balcony, claws already outstretched to tap on her skylight. 

“What are you doing here Chat?”

Chat’s cat ears flicked back as he raised slightly into a defensive stance turning his head upward to find the source of the familiar voice. 

“Ladybug?”

In his approach, he didn’t see the outline of his partner above the balcony, sitting perfectly still on the shingles. But there she was, outlined by the moon behind her. 

He straightened up bringing his hand to the back of his neck. “Um, you know... just checking in on a friend” he sputtered trying to anticipate ladybug’s reaction. 

“You do this often.” It wasn’t a question; it was a fact. Chat was nervous of the oncoming reprimand of abusing his powers. He knew it was risky to visit Marinette like this, as Chat. Especially for Marinette. She was always kind and helpful and understanding, and all the things that made her an easy target if it got out that Chat Noir was a frequent visitor. He couldn’t hide his remorse as he slightly turned away from his lady and hunched his shoulders in on himself. 

——

It was hard enough to confront him. It was harder to see him half turned away from her, scared and timid like he was expecting her to slap him. This was going to be harder than she thought.

“Chat” she sighed as she moved to place her hand on his shoulder. “I’m not mad, I’m just concerned.” 

He glanced up for a moment then turned his head back towards the ground. “I know I shouldn’t be visiting Marinette like this, but she’s my best friend. She helps me... more than anyone knows.” 

“Chat, I understand that, but this could get dangerous if someone saw you here all the time.” He didn’t move, the hurt in his eyes hidden by his shaggy blond fringe. “I’m always here when you need something. You know that, right?”

“I know” he responded around a large huff, “But you aren’t really. Not always. I only see you on patrols and during akuma fights... and I do talk to you then, but it’s not enough.” 

She knew it wasn’t enough. How many hours had Chat sat on her bed, speaking of anything that came to mind. She knew he needed someone to confide in, but something had to change. “You’re right, but do you have to speak with her as Chat? I’m sure you are this comfortable with her is because you know her personally.” If he denied knowing her, maybe she could risk sharing her phone number with him, just so she could always be there.

Chat went stiff-straight and his hand quickly slapped the back of his neck. “I do actually, but...uh... I think she hates me.” He looked up sheepishly at her.

Ladybug was astonished, blinking unnecessarily in thought. She didn’t hate anyone, why would he think that? He drew her out of her thoughts with his explanation. “We kind of got off on the wrong foot, and she’s never treated me the way she treats others.” 

Ladybug’s eyes went even wider and Chat could sense her surprise. “Not that she treats me badly. She is actually really nice to me. I just don’t feel she finds the real me very comfortable to be around. And plus, I couldn’t complain about superhero stuff if I talked to her as myself.”

Her blue eyes flickered between his green ones a couple seconds trying to take in everything and come up with a sensible solution. Only one solution seemed right to her, but that was absurd. She scrunched her face and took him by the shoulders. She guided him to the lounge chair a couple steps from where they just were. “Sit. I need to think. This is really important.”

———

He had only heard her use that tone when she really needed to concentrate. He was worried but sat quietly as she stepped to the other side of the balcony and started pacing. He stared at the profile of her face, alternating sides with each pass. Her brows knit tighter together, and her mummers became more frantic as time went on. Even with his cat ears perked in her direction, using all of his attention, he couldn’t make out what she was saying, but he understood that look. He had felt it before.

Sometimes as Chat, when he thought about something, he felt at odds with himself, like Plagg was interjecting his own ideas directly into Adrien’s head. It took a lot of concentration and internal debate to actually sort out his thoughts from Plagg’s, but it seemed like Ladybug was handling it pretty well. She was pacing steadily and had scrubbed her opened palms against her face only a few times. She hadn’t even tried to pull out her hair. 

It seemed like eternity passed watching her until she abruptly gasped and turned away from him completely, hunching her shoulders and lowering her head as she regained her composure. He could tell she had come to a resolution, but still seemed to need time to let it soak in. He stood and made few tentative steps in her direction, not sure exactly what to expect. 

Ladybug let out a big huff, setting her shoulders back, and turned to him with her steely blue eyes. Whatever she wanted to say, quiet determination had settled over her whole being. “Chat, I know you’re struggling, and it’s not fair, as your partner, to not help you. And... to be honest, I’m overwhelmed too. I wish I had someone who I can be myself with like you’ve found with Marinette.”

He stood there dumbfounded, and for the life of him, he couldn’t tell where she was going with all of this.

“I don’t think we should keep our identities a secret from each other anymore.”

If his jaw wasn’t on the ground before, it was now. She was amazing. She listened to him and cared about him so much that she was determined to reveal her biggest secret just to help him. 

Their eyes were still locked on each other as his tears started falling. “A-are you sure My Lady?” 

The assurance that rang through her resounding “yes” as she clasped Chat’s hands filled him with confidence. He still couldn’t find his voice, but his head bobbed slightly a few times in ascent. 

With another determined huff, he heard words he never imaged he would hear. 

“Spots off”

The shimmer pink light left Marinette standing in front of him, but her eyes didn’t meet his. She was looking at the ground. “I’m sorry that you think I hate you. Truly I don’t hate anyone, I’m just really sorry about whatever I’ve done that would give you that impression.”

“Not even Chloe?” With a giggle under his breath.

She met his eyes with a smile and a squeeze to his hands. “No. Chloé is difficult, but I can’t really bring myself to completely hate her. She is my number one fan after all.”

The wink she gave him lightened his heart. He didn’t realize the tightness in his chest until it started dissolving. He had always thought her attitude towards him was because of his friendship with Chloe, but knowing that she didn’t even hate Chloe eased his heart to peace. This is a good thing. Knowing each other will make everything perfect. 

“Claws in”

Just like her, he felt too overwhelmed to look into her eyes, so as the green light faded, he found his gaze on the hem of her pink jeans. 

She was completely silent. Her sudden absence of breath and the sound of her rapidly increasing heartbeat were the only indications of her reaction. When he did finally lift his gaze to meet her eyes, he found her eyes closed and her completion completely infused with red. It tinged her from scalp to chest. Her shoulders were scrunched high and her hands intensely tight around his. She seemed to be trying to brace herself for something, rebuilding her resolve. 

“I-I never hated you. I act strange around you because, because...” she took another deep breath and opened her eyes in fiery determination “I have a crush on you.”

Her claim resounded in his ears. He felt his smile starting to hurt around the edges with how happy he was, but Marinette’s eyes were getting glassy and he felt his hands drop his as she bent over and folded her hands behind her head, which was making its way between her knees. 

He knelt with her, monitoring her breath with his hand gently rubbing her back. “I can’t believe I did that. Both of that.” She moaned into her huddled form.

He wrapped his arms around her. “I can’t believe it either, but I’m glad we did. By the way, I like you too.”

That snapped her head up to meet his gaze, wide-eyed and dumbstruck. 

“But, um... we can talk about everything later. It’s getting late. Goodnight Marinette, I’m glad that you’re my partner. He gently raised her hand to his lips and murmured “claws out” letting the green light consume him while placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

“I’m glad it’s you too kitty.” A genuine smile spreading over her face as they both stood. 

“See you at school, My Lady” as he turned and vaulted himself off her balcony, practically flying over the rooftops and blissfully tossing himself onto his bed, where he slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm planning on making part of a multi-chapter work, but couldn't wait to post this part.


End file.
